rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
RuPaul's Parody Race: Battle Back
The Battle Back is a type of challenge introduced on Nick's Drag Race: Season 2. It gives the first five eliminated queens a chance to win their way into the next season. There would be two challenges and a final lip-synch to determine who gets a shot at another season. Queens can only compete in a Battle Back once. Challenges Challenge #1 The first challenge of the battle back could either be a acting, comedy or dance challenge. In the end, the winner of the challenge automatically moves on to the final lip-synch. The Bottom 2 of the challenge will Lip Synch For Their Life to earn a chance to move on to the next challenge. Challenge #2 The second challenge is a design challenge. It will either be a ball or the makeover challenge. The top 2 of the challenge will'' Lip Synch For Their Life''. The queen that doesn't make it into the Top 2 is automatically eliminated, alongside the loser of the Lip Synch For Your Life. The winner of the lip-synch would then go on to lip-synch against the winner of the first challenge Lip Synch For Your Spot The final two contestants (winners of challenge #1 and #2) will then Lip Synch For Their Spot on the next season. The winner will also win $10,000, but their first appearance on the next season will be on the second episode, not the first. The winner of the Battle Back will not be ruvealed until the second episode of the following season. Battle Back: Series 1/Season 2 Contestants (This is based on the other they were eliminated in) Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won the Lip Synch For Your Spot ''and earned a spot to compete on the next season, with a cash prize of $10,000. :█ The contestant lost the ''Lip Synch For Your Spot and lost the opportunity to compete on the next season. :█ The contestant won the first Battle Back challenge. :█ The contestant won the second Battle Back challenge and won the Lip Synch For Your Life. :█ The contestant won the first Battle Back challenge and therefore had Immunity for that challenge and didn't compete. :█ The contestant was in the Top 2 of the second Battle Back challenge, but lost the Lip Synch For Your Life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant was in the Bottom 2, but won the Lip Synch For Your Life and stayed in the competition. :█ The contestant was in the Bottom 2, lost the Lip Synch For Your Life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant was not in the Top 2 of the second challenge and was eliminated by default. Challenges 'Challenge #1:' The Cold Case Of The Meaty Tuck Airdate: March 25, 2018 * Acting Challenge: '''The queens act in a parody of Cold Case. * '''Challenge Winner: * Runway Theme: '''Detective Police Officer Eleganza * '''Bottom Two: * Lip Synch Song: * Eliminated: 'Challenge #2:' ??? 'LSFYS: ???' Category:Nick's Drag Race